Harry Potter love is a silent killer
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry Potter is on the path to self destruction after his mate Cedric Diggory was murdered. Harry has risked his life for others now he is in need for a savior of his own. But what does this have to do with the Slytherins and the Death Eaters. Secrets are uncovered truths are told and Enemies become family and friendships are torn These characters aren't mine


Harry Potter- Love is a silent killer

Chapter 1- New Friendships

Draco and his two friends had heard singing coming from the Astronomy Tower

they decided to investigate the voice singing sounded of such pain and misery.

"_I'll be coming home just to be alone._

_Cause I know you're not there and I know that you don't care._

_I can hardly wait to leave this place._

_No matter how hard I try, you're never satisfied._

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone._

_You always disappear even when you're here._

_Home, Home this house is not a home, home this house is not a home._

_By the time you come home, I'm already stoned._

_You find me and you scream at me._

_I can hardly wait till you get off my case._

_No matter how hard I try you're never satisfied._

_This is not a home I think I'm better off alone._

_By three day grace-Home _

They had silently climbed the stairs of the tower so they could hear better while Draco who had been trying desperately yo figure out who could be the one singing the song finally he decided that it must be a Slytherin.

"_They think you're crazy._

_They think you're mad._

_They call you stupid, worthless tell you you're not worth it._

_Now you're walking back to the place you call home but you feel so alone._

_The same hurtful hits._

_It's your darker place._

_In your virgin ears the remarks they make._

_And if they, if they really knew all those things._

_That you do in your room to hide the pain._

_I better their minds would change I'll bet their minds would change._

_They'd change, if they knew the pain because I believe in these scars._

_By Joel Faviere -If you knew _

He gasped in surprise as he saw who it really was "Potter!?"

Harry turned and smirked "Hello Draco what are you doing up here at this time of night?".

Draco snorted "I could say the same thing about you Potter...what has gotten into you lately you've change those songs...they are more commonly sang by Slytherins".

Harry nodded taking a cigarette out and lit it and draw in a breath "Indeed Draco didn't you listen to my first song this place is not my home I am a snake in lions clothing Gryffindors are independent and protect themselves while Slytherins are one big family and protect there own and they live by that code even outside of Hogwarts the dark lord himself started that code to protect those who could not protect themselves".

Draco nodded seriously "Indeed Potter...But why would you allow yourself to sleep in a lions den when you belong in the snakes?. Slytherins are put there for a reason it was foolish of you to reject your own. How did you get into the lion dens when you belong in the snake pit you won't reach you're full potential if you stay there".

Harry sighed "I know Draco and when I came here I was manipulated and moulded into Dumbledore's weapon so I would be prejudice against Slytherins I was naive and then I met you which only reinforced what they told me.

You were so vile to Hagrid he introduced me to the wizarding world I was stuck in the muggle world living with filthy muggles I and Tom have so much in common we have very similar childhoods.

I was told my parents were killed in a car crash because James was drink driving and got himself and my mother killed.

I lived in a cupboard under the stairs under I got my Hogwarts letter and as a child I was beaten by my uncle to get the freakishness out of me which is my magic.

I used my Slytherin cunning to get the hat to place me in Gryffindor and everyday I regret that decision".

Vincent frowned "Why didn't you tell anyone I'm sure the old coot would move you somewhere else if those filthy muggles are hurting his golden weapon?".

Harry narrowed his eyes "I begged him I pleaded to him to let me stay at Hogwarts in my first year he told me it couldn't possible that bad that it was for the greater good that I must be over reaction.

Who would believe the boy who lived the golden boy Gryffindor was being starved, beaten and neglected by common muggles".

Gregory seethed "No one cares that is why you should be in Slytherin Harry we protect our own inside and outside school what about the golden trio do they know?".

Harry eyes filled with anger and hatred "Yes..but they did nothing I am no longer friends with them Ron found out I am gay and that I was no longer going to follow Dumbledore's orders, Hermione found this". Rolling up his sleeve which was littered in self inflicted scars "And the fact I was the one who Cedric Diggory was seeing everyone wonder who it was they thought it was Cho Chang ...but no it was me I loved him and now he's dead I killed him and now without him my life is meaningless you have no idea the pain I feel did you know we were mates he was part elf" he sniffed.

Draco just arched a brow the other to paled considerable "We all have our problems Harry I am sorry for you loss I myself am part Veela and I would sympathize if I lost my mate it would destroy me and probably kill me but for now how about we start a new will you accept my hand in friendship?".

Harry smiled and shook his hand "Yes Draco I think I will".

Vincent smiled softly and hugged Harry who sobbed into his shoulder "It is not a sign of weakness to cry Harry let it out or it with eat you up inside you need to grieve for you loss".

Gregory patted his shoulder in pity "We'll help you through this if you ever need to talk do you want to stay with us down in the snake pit we could hide you there if the night. Don't you have an invisibly cloak you should put that on so we can sneak you in without the others knowing".

Harry nodded Draco sighed "You are going to stay in my room I have a private room you can use were I stay with my godfather Sev at the week ends".

The three dissented the Astronomy Tower stairs talking about their summer plans and about politics.

Chapter 2- Leaving Feast

Harry was sitting alone at the Gryffindor frowning humming quietly to himself as the days when on Harry found himself a secret family member to the Slytherins and Draco whispered to Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Pansy and Blaise who looked at Harry and nodded they moved and sat beside him.

This caused the everyone in the great hall to break out in whispers and the professors also started to whisper all except Snape who looked slightly shocked and suspicious of his snakes motives.

The twins smirked and walked over and sat at the opposite side Luna strolled over and smiled dreamy and sat down with Neville who decided to tag along.

Harry let a small smile cross his face and whispered "Thank you".

15 minutes later they sat talking about there plans and goals for the future and about the war unknown to any of them Harry had decided last week to visit Malfoy manor using Draco's private floo so he could talk with the dark lord.

When Harry came through the floo into Malfoy's fireplace he first saw a terrified Peter Pettigrew, Surprised Lucius Malfoy a crazied looking Bellatrix Lestrange and a curious dark lord.

Harry growled baring his teeth and snarled animalisic "You!" looking at a now ghost white Peter "How dare you live while you mercilessly killed my mate I was his and he was mine!" Harry raised his wand at Peter who coward "M-master do something h-he's going to kill me!" he shrieked.

Harry laughed darkly "Oh you have no idea I am not just going to kill you Peter no that would not satisfy me enough I want you to plead for you life to beg me to end it and I will show you no mercy".

The death eaters and dark lord can fell the grieve and anger roll of the boy in waves and the power that surrounded them made the death eaters shiver.

Harry smirked darkly Voldemort noticed that the boy's eyes had changed to an eerie green to a dark forest green that was near black as he shouted "Curcio!" the anger red light hit Peter who screamed after a few seconds blood pour out his mouth Harry laughed darkly and ended the curse.

"Get up you filthy rat! I haven't finished with you!" Harry snarled as his magic become wild and the windows cracked and objects shattered and the room shook slightly "How does it feel Peter the pain because that is not even a tad of the amount of pain I feel everyday because you murdered him my Cedric my little Hufflepuff in cold blood" he said deadly calm "Imperio!" Peter suddenly went into a trance like state "Tell them all what Dumbledore told you 14 years old and how you betrayed my mother and the dark lord because Dumbles threatened to hand you over to Azkaban if you didn't".

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in rage "Potter! What is the meaning of this!".

Peter suddenly spoke in a trance like state "Dumbledore made me his secret keeper I was the Potter's as well the headmaster set it up so my old friend Sirius Black would be blamed for the Potter's deaths.

He told me of the two prophecies one which spoke of a boy who would defeat the dark lord and the other was the ancient prophecy of the dark heir.

James had come to Dumbledore in a rage in our 7th year because Lily had fallen in love with a man from Durmstrang instead of him his name was **Cyrus Blackburn **who was a known powerful dark supporter and one of the most darkest and rarest creature a Full born **Kappa (Demonic Vampire)**.

Dumbledore feared this as he couldn't allow Lily to mate with the man because the child she would bear would be born fully dark instead of half light as unknown to even Lily she was a pure blood witch her parents were murdered by Dumbledore as they were loyal supporters of Gellert Grindelwald Lily true name was **Lilliana Bloodraven **she also had a dominant creature inheritance **Kneazle (A Panther like magical being).**

Dumbledore had used a memory charm on Lily so she would believe she was actually in love with Potter it worked until the day of there wedding I saw Cyrus and he broke the charm on Lily she was she anger the whole room shook.

I didn't see what happened but two weeks later she had found out she was pregnant James was filled with joy along with Dumbledore but then I noticed something wasn't right with Lily she wasn't acting like herself he I noticed she'd secretly ask the house elves for raw meat and she had cravings for blood lollies I knew then Lily wasn't having a normal pregnancy I believe that the unborn child she carried was in fact Cyrus but I had no prove.

When Lily found out she was carrying a son she was so happy I love she would burst with joy as the pregnancy grew on Lily she wouldn't let anyone near her and I remember to actually attack Dumbledore she was like an animal Dumbledore just said it was her dormant genes becoming active.

One day Lily had went over to the Lovegoods and Mrs. Lovegood had told Lily she had a vision about her son that he would have a choice to make when he was older that he would have to decide which prophecy he wanted to follow either to become the saviour of the light and suffer and lose everyone he loved or to embrace the other ancient prophecy where he would become the deadly heir.

"_Beneath the blood moon's red glare._

_Is born thy deadly heir._

_Carried by light, but born to dark._

_Upon his shoulder he bares a mark_

_Darkness shall ignite._

_But only for those the trusted and heir._

_But for those who oppose, its darkness in the light._

_There will be no final fight._

_Only death for those of the light._

_Oppose him not._

_He must be taught._

_Or you will be left to pain and rot._

_His enemies will die._

_For he is the key._

_The saviour of Darkness and Light._

_The secret lies with his chosen._

_Beware the heir with the lion shell._

_And the serpent heart he shall rise as the seventh month dies"._

Lily knew that her son would be in danger for both sides until he could make the decision by himself so when her son was born she gave him a blood potion but it was a little too strong as he looked too much of James but she was pleased that her son still had her eyes.

The day before she was to be killed by the dark lord she made a will so that her son would never step foot in the Dursleys as she knew he would suffer by there hands she had made my co-sign it and Cyrus before he too died he didn't wish to live without his mate and had no desire to mate with another.

She had named Tom Marvolo Riddle and Severus Snape as her son's adopted fathers if they both were to die her son would go to them and would be protected.

In her will it read my son, **Hayden Bloodraven Blackburn, **I leave you to a world which doesn't deserve to have an angel like you even if you chose to be a fallen one.

I love you so much my little one beware of the sliver dragon he is not to be trusted you will always find a family the serpents will look after you along with my black mutt and trusted wolf and my best friend Sev trust them my son Slytherins protect their own also beware of the little rat who hides behind the old dragon and serpent king the rat is a traitor a spy of both dark and light.

Cissy and Bella are to be you're godmother and Mooney, Padfoot, Luc and Fenrir and I want to get you a bit of advice my son don't underestimate the allure of darkness even the purest of hearts are drawn to it ...but it you want it take it make it yours own it rule it but never to it off there's too much pain to come my child they will cry for mercy but you will show none they don't deserve it for what they have done my little one".

Hayden growled his eyes narrowed "Diffindo! Sectumsempra! Brackium! Emendo! Calvario! Cantis! Cave Inimicum!" (Brackium- Melt Flesh and Boil blood) (Emendo-Re-live every worse memory) (Calvario-Carves the persons sins in there skin) (Cave Iniminicum- Endless torment and misery).

Peter screamed in pain his face was unrecognisable Harry laughed darkly "Scream for me Peter I do enjoy you're suffering now you are going to go to the ministry and confess you're crimes and beg for the kiss you will tell them the truth about my mother and Sirius and about Dumbledore.

When you are asked about what happened to you will say you were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and if someone ask if the dark lord has returned you will say that you don't know that the death eaters have no heard from him or been called".

When you are asked who are death eaters you will be unable to tell them or show them or any form of communication be able to tell them or about the events of today to you're knowledge Harry Potter is at Hogwarts and you will be unable to relieve anything that anything I or the death eaters have told you or about the second prophecy and anything that you have been told of or seen at the meetings or outside of which now go" he hissed in fury.

Lucius gasped "How did you do that?" amazed Harry eyes turned to Lucius "I am a Kappa and my emotions and magic were getting out of control so Thanatos took over that is what I shall call my inner vampire but to the wizarding world I shall be either Hayden Bloodraven Blackburn or Leucetios".

Bellatrix clapped excited "Leucetios that means god of lightening!".

Hayden nodded "Indeed it does Bella its nice to finally meet you" he kissed her hand gently

Bellatrix and Narcissa cooed "What manners" they squealed

Tom looked deep in thought and suddenly after a few moments a smile graced his lips and his eyes filled with glee.

"Come forward my son and heir and take my mark" he said softly.

Harry smirked and moved his arm directly in front of the dark wizard and a small smile reached his face noticing his glamours on his body and wrists stayed strong and in place so his scars were covered and his secrets hidden.

His skin burned as the mark was placed upon his arm and it took Hayden looked at the black tattoo that graced his pale flesh.

"Its beautiful" he hissed in parseltougue the snake tattoo hissed back "Thank you young speaker its nice to have someone to talk to".

"If I need you too for safety reason are you able to move to somewhere else on my body or go invisible".

The snake hissed a replied "I can go invisible to those who are a threat and do not bare my mark only those who are family and bare my mark will be able to see me to others you arm with appear bare.

Hayden smirked "Thank my pet". He raised his head to see the others looking at him curiously and his dark father smiling at him proudly.

Narcissa smiled and hugged him "Hayden dear you must be getting back before anyone notices you're gone I want you to stay here a month into the summer do not be afraid to owl us if you need to be here sooner than expected ".

Hayden smiled sadly "I will Cissy I am really good friends with your son and with some of the other Slytherins I will write to them to keep in touch".

Lucius smiled and nodded "Very well I shall write to my son to inform him of the events".

Hayden nodded "That is fine but promise my that you will all swear an oath not to tell Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Father or the other death eaters until I'm ready".

The all nodded as they were bound to the Slytherin code of secrecy and honour as long as it didn't place Hayden in danger or other Slytherins then they had to keep their word.

The dark lord nodded "Fine my little snake but as long as you do it before the new school term".

Hayden nodded "Deal I will tell him sometime when I arrive here for the summer".

Chapter 3- Follow you down

Harry was back at the Dursley that left him alone they feared the boy he had changed from when he got back from his school he was emotionless and angry.

They had sat down to dinner when suddenly Hayden throw his fork down as his heart ached for Cedric every night he would have nightmares of his mate dying and he was powerless to stop it.

Hayden sat there was he got flashes of that night the Dursleys watched as he sat there staring off into space a tear streaking down has face.

"Boy? What the bloody hell is wrong with you" Vernon asked hesitantly he had never seen the boy react that way and show this kind of emotions that rolled off him in waves the intensity of his grieve poured off him Vernon was unsure how to handle the situation.

Petunia frowned "Harry are you alright?". Petunia questioned shaking his shoulder gently

"I can't do this ...just leave me alone please ...he's gone and he's never coming back" he gasped and ran from the table the three stared at Hayden empty chair in amazement "What was all that about mummy has Potter finally gone mad?" Dudley asked Petunia shook her head "I think something happened at that bloody freak school of his ...I think one of his freaky friends has been killed".

Vernon grumbled "That boy is doing my head in what his constant crying every single night I think a family holiday is in order a two week trip to visit my dear sister Marge".

Petunia smiled "Yes good idea Vernon dear it will allow the boy to grieve if he isn't better by the time we get back I will write to one of his kind to take the boy for the rest of the summer".

Vernon grunted "Yes pet Dudley my boy go get you're things what you need".

2 weeks later it was 10'O'clock at night Hayden hadn't written to anyone's letters and he had met with his friends a pack of werewolves and a clan of vampires they partied outside the Dursleys.

Hayden's parties were legendary for there drug use under age drinking and sex it was the next morning Vernon was red with rage and when right up to Hayden face and shouted "BOY! What have you doing to my yard that's it I've had enough I don't care if you're stupid freaky friend died your out of control". His fists clenched his face purple with anger Hayden still totally out of it started laughing.

Petunia took a deep breath in and told her husband to leave him there she took out a letter and wrote

"_**Dear Sir or Madam,**_

_**I do not know of your connection to my nephew but I do believe you can help him.**_

_**Something happened at that freaky school of his and he is completely out of control there is something heavy is weighting on his mind and I just cannot understand nor do I want to.**_

_**I am not frond of the boy in fact I loath him but my husband is at breaking point and will end up losing his temper and end up killing the brat.**_

_**He has destroyed by garden it is filled with discarded alcohol bottles, drugs, condom wrappers and that brat is out of it laying out in the front gardening where normal respectable people can see him!.**_

_**He is nothing but trouble I beg of you whom ever is reading this take him away he is a danger to himself and others and hurry up and get here the brat is off his face please contact me when you read this.**_

_**Sincerely Petunia Dursley **_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey ".**_

Petunia shoved the letter at Hayden owl "Take this to ever you see fit who will take the boy and hurry".

Hedwig nodded and flew off into the distance she arrived at Malfoy manor and rubbed her head at the dark lord who took the letter and unfortunately Petunia hadn't realized that she wrote on Hayden magickal howling parchment so when the dark lord opened it in the middle of an elite meeting he shrieked at him.

"_**Dear Sir or Madam,**_

_**I do not know of your connection to my nephew but I do believe you can help him.**_

_**Something happened at that freaky school of his and he is completely out of control there is something heavy is weighting on his mind and I just cannot understand nor do I want to.**_

_**I am not frond of the boy in fact I loath him but my husband is at breaking point and will end up losing his temper and end up killing the brat.**_

_**He has destroyed by garden it is filled with discarded alcohol bottles, drugs, condom wrappers and that brat is out of it laying out in the front gardening where normal respectable people can see him!.**_

_**He is nothing but trouble I beg of you whom ever is reading this take him away he is a danger to himself and others and hurry up and get here the brat is off his face please contact me when you read this.**_

_**Sincerely Petunia Dursley **_

_**Number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey ".**_

Voldemort looked concerned "Severus, Lucius and Fenrir you're with me it seems my son is got himself into trouble and it now seems fit that I inform you Severus that we have a son together who was formally known as Harry Potter is now Hayden Bloodraven Blackburn don't ask later first we have to get that foolish child of ours before he further harms himself".

Severus paled and nodded grabbed potions he may require and they apparited to find around thirteen drunk or stoned teenagers surrounded and Hayden dancing on top of a table and Vernon shouting at the top of his lungs.

Hayden flicked his hand and he couldn't speak "Dear uncle of mine don't upset me when I'm high" he said darkly and he turned on the music at full blast and took a bottle of whiskey and drank and kissed another boy.

Fenrir growled "There is six wolf cubs and four vampires".

Severus hissed "What does the boy think he's doing!" he said in concern and anger

Alaric smiled and kissed Hayden passionately and the wolves howled and the vampires whistled

"Get in there Thanatos!" "A Wolf and a Kappa up a tree doing what they shouldn't be k-i-s-s-i-n-g" one of the boy yelled.

Lucius smirked "The boy seems to be enjoy himself show we crash his party now my lord?".

Voldemort glared narrowing his eyes "Indeed come we have a brat to get a hold of".

Abigale shouted "Thanatos you're fathers are here every scram!".

The vampires used there vampire speed to escape the dark lord's wraith and the wolves growled and surrounded Hayden protective as they saw Hayden as there alpha.

Fenrir smirked and surrounded the young cubs some whimpered but stood strong Hayden growled dangerously "Get away from my pack!" he is warningly

Fenrir rised an eye brow amused "These cubs are not you're pack we are you're pack these runts are not your family you better not even think about challenging me boy you will lose".

Hayden bared his teeth and snarled "Maybe but at I won't go down without a fight".

Severus snapped "Potter what is the meaning of this!? How dare you drink you are under age and I dread to think of what else you've been doing but I will fine out one way or another you are in serious trouble now get you're sorry behind over here before I make you".

Hayden turned his eyes turned pure black "Are you threatening me? I am stronger than you and I can snap you filthy snake like neck if I so wish I beg you to try me" he hissed.

Severus eyes when black as well "I am your father now and I am you're elder childe don't challenge me and I don't take kindly to threats".

Suddenly two pops came up a shocked Sirius and concerned Remus "Harry cub what's got into you? What is going on here? Narcissa sent me a rather worrying letter".

The cubs looked worried Alaric growled "Alpha what are we to do there maybe two of them by there out match us in are abilities".

Hayden jumped down and looked into Alaric eyes "My little wolf do not fear I will sort this out take the pack home to their sires inform them that some of my plans have changed and that I will keep in contact you know how to contact me if the pack is in trouble don't you".

Alaric nodded "Indeed my alpha my wolf siblings come we must follow orders". He said strongly

Cole smirked "Very well goodbye Thanatos" he give him a bag "It's for you to remember us by look after yourself alright they will protect you even if you don't want it".

Hayden rolled his eyes "Don't worry about me Cole".

Alyssa hugged him with tears in her eyes and whispered in his ear "In the bag there is a smokes, drink, condoms and drugs to help you through the summer please stop hurting yourself we would hate to lose you" she said worryingly she then smirked "What should I tell Gabe he'll be heart broken about you're leaving you leave a trail of broken hearts where ever you go" she winked and turn to leave the guys chuckled Daniel laughed "Please them me you didn't you...and Gabe?".

Hayden blushed which only fuelled them as they patted them on the back "Guys don't you dare mock me it is none of you're business what happened that night between Gabe and I but I will say this you wolves are a kinky lot".

The wolves blushed even Remus which made Sirius and Fenrir laughed Fenrir "That we are I take you found that out by experience?".

Hayden gave him an innocent look Severus looked furious "Hayden! I and you're father will be having a discuss on you're poor choices I swear you better be using a protecting charm".

Hayden gave him a confused look and the others paled Lucius narrowed his eyes "Hayden you idiot you could of gotten someone pregnant or worse yourself!".

Hayden choked "Excuse? But I am a male I can't get pregnant and I sure the others wouldn't either".

Remus paled in shock "What do you mean others cub how many can you of possible slept with?".

Hayden decided to be mean and lie he started count with his fingers "I'm is that a trick question? You want me to remember how many?".

Sirius exploded "You are telling us you have lost count!? How could you be so irresponsible!".

Hayden smiled and chuckled "I'm only joking Sirius god this is boring and my sex life is none of your business".

Voldemort looked ready to explode "This is our business and this is no joking matter I'm not ready to be a grandfather!".

Hayden rolled his eyes Alex "Don't worry you guys Thanatos used a condom and I know the others did to and used a protecting charm and potion no worries and Thanatos has gone too far only to 2 base he refused to go any further because if would be disrespectful to his ...Mr. Diggory".

Hayden eyes darken "I told you to never to say his name again!".

Alex looked frightened "I-I'm sorry alpha I didn't mean to..".

Hayden sighed "It's fine go home I forgive you don't ever let it happen again".

Suddenly all the drugs and alcohol hit him and he collapsed to the floor and he slurred his words Alex laughed "It seems like this night's events have finally caught up with him I would take him home before he returns to his normal grumpy self and I would place a bucket he is likely to need it and somewhere dark he needs help he won't admit it but he is in so much pain that is unbearable that boy who was murdered was his mate the pain he must be going through must be torture please save him he used to be this world's saviour be now he needs saviours of his own to save him from the only one that can cause him more pain then anyone ever could he needs saved from himself".

Remus walked over and picked Hayden up and frown he felt so light Alex saw the frown "He hasn't been eat right he is punishing himself for allowing his mate to die".

Severus and the others looked concerned and nodded they apparited to Malfoy manor Voldemort placed his troubled son on the bed.

Severus brought in some clothes and took of his son's bottoms and Voldemort took off his top and they gasped at what they saw Hayden glamour had fallen.

His body was littered with old scars and welts his wrists covered in varies of scars and cuts some which still bled.

Severus took his son's wrist and cast a healing charm he once had to use himself Voldemort seethed "Those muggles harmed my son and heir they will pay dearly for what they have done!".

2 hours later the elite heard agonising screams coming from Hayden bedroom they rushed to see what possible would cause such screams and found Hayden still asleep they gasped as they saw blood covering the bed.

Barty crouch Jr was a trained healer and quickly told Remus to help him to get Hayden top off the others stared in horror and pity as they saw the boy's back it had seem the boy had accidentally re-opened the old scars and they paled when they saw the boy's wrist.

Suddenly Hayden awoke up and leashed out and smacked Remus on the nose he looked down at himself and saw the death eaters and suddenly his two fathers approached him.

Hayden realised that everyone saw his body and his secrets "Get out! Now!".

Barty Jr "Young heir I need to tend to your back it could become infected if I don't".

Hayden growled angrily "Don't you all get it I don't care now leave me alone I will take care of it myself I this is nothing I've had worse" he realised his slip and he got up with blood still dripping down his back and pushed through everyone and ran into an empty corridor he took out a needle and filled it with a brown substance and tensed his forearm and stuck the needle in let the thick liquid burn through his veins he signed in relief he opened his hidden bag and took out a bottle of fire whiskey to drown out his thoughts after drinking half a bottle a few moments later.

Nagini turned up and hissed upset "Foolish youngling what are you doing to yourself do you realize what you are doing to yourself".

Hayden had enough all he wanted was Cedric "I don't care all I want is my mate! No go away before I made you".

He took out his knife it was covered in small jewels that spelled "My Emerald ".

He pressed the cold steel blade to his skin Hayden swiftly pulled the blade across his wrist an angry red river in its wake.

He hissed in pain and pleasure unlike he had ever felt before a great calming wave rose inside him draining his anger away with the blood draining down his arm.

Nagini rushed to get her master and she found him "Master you must hurry the youngling has harm himself badly he his bleeding out too much".

Voldemort's eyes widened "Show me!" he quickly rose off his throne and called Remus, Sirius, Barty and Severus to his side.

As they got round the corridor they froze in shock there was Hayden laying in a blood of his own blood with a smile on his face.

Barty quickly took hold of Hayden's wrists "Severus snap out of it I need a blood replenishing potion now!".

Severus quickly when to his side and gave him the require potion as his hands trembled

Remus broke down in tears and Voldemort looked helpless as his son was handing on by a thread


End file.
